Portrait
by K'Arthur
Summary: Family is something that is never easy to put in a frame.


**Portrait  
**_For Leia  
_

* * *

"I love it," Kerri said with a smile as she looked up at the painting. Now hanging at the top of the staircase, it dominated the décor of the manor.

Aston sighed as he glanced at the mural of their family. "It would've been better had Asbel managed to follow directions and sit still rather than pouting and stomping his feet every few moments."

Kerri chuckled. "He is your son."

"And yours, too."

"Indeed."

And the painting watched as they shared a kiss.

* * *

"I hate it," Kerri shouted as she shook an angry finger in her husband's face. The tears slipped down her face and eerily reflected the low light of the manor's staircase.

"It was the best solution for both our sons," Aston sighed. "You know this."

She turned her back to him. "They are gone, Aston! Both of them!"

"Asbel will come back," he said, reaching a hand to her shoulder. "Perhaps the Knight Academy will teach him some discipline."

Kerri pulled away from his touch. "And Hubert? He is gone! We will never see him again!"

"You knew this day would come, my wife."

"That may be, but I can't stop feeling like we betrayed him."

Aston shook his head and pulled her into an embrace. "We must have faith he will understand in due time."

And the painting watched as they both shed tears.

* * *

"I hope he remembers it," Kerri said, as the servants bustled about, dusting the painting's massive frame.

"You mean his duty, milady?" Frederic asked, shaking his head solemnly.

"That, and his home."

"Cheria will bring him back. I know she will."

"He never responded to my letter. If he had—"

"You shouldn't dwell on what could've been, milady."

Kerri glanced up at the portrait and met her late husband's eyes. "Could've been is all I have left, Frederic."

And the painting sighed as she walked away.

* * *

"I remember when it was new," Kerri said with a hesitant smile, as the two young, attractive, female Strahtan soldiers stopped next to her on the staircase.

"And that's our Lieutenant?" the blonde asked.

Kerri gave a nod as a smile full of motherly reminiscence crossed her lips. "Yes, he was so timid then. But he managed to stand quietly for the artist. His brother did not fare so well."

The young woman giggled. "I could see that."

"Me too," the brunette soldier added. "Remember at the Academy? He was so nervous when he spoke to us that first time."

An irritated voice crested over the light-hearted discussion. "I can only assume by your lack of ability to follow orders that you welcome a court martial."

The two young women snapped to attention in the presence of their superior officer. "Lieutenant Oswell, we were—"

"Merely wasting time," he supplied. "Now, I believe the two of you were stationed at the West Gate. Perhaps you should make haste there."

"Hubert," Kerri said, her voice plaintively wandering across the two syllables in his name.

The two soldiers looked at her with wide eyes, and then immediately turned to glance at their commanding officer.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Was there something in my tone of voice that indicated that was a suggestion?"

"No, sir," they spoke in unison.

"Good. Now, before you go, make sure Lady Kerri is comfortably confined to her room."

For the second time that night, Kerri implored her son. "Hubert…"

His eyes met hers, and his glare pierced her heart. "It is considered improper manners to address anyone other than friends and family by their given names. Since I consider you neither, you may call me Lieutenant Oswell. I would expect the wife of a Lord would know such decorum."

And the painting closed its eyes in remorse.

* * *

"Hard to imagine I was ever that little," Asbel said.

Hubert snorted. "Maturity is something I honestly never thought you'd achieve."

"Your faith in me is touching."

"I have to keep you honest."

Asbel put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You will return as family, then?"

"That is what I said. But I must know—can you really fight Richard? We may not be able to save him."

"I know I can with you by my side," Asbel replied. "We will save him. We have to save him."

Hubert gave a nod. "There is something I must do tonight."

Unnoticed by her sons, Kerri smiled from the landing in front of her room.  
And the painting smiled back.

* * *

"I know you'd be proud of both of them," Kerri said to the portrait. "But we may need to replace this painting soon."

"Why would we replace it?" Asbel asked as he descended the stairs.

"Your family has changed, Asbel. It has grown. This is normal, and it should be celebrated. You have a wife, a daughter, and now, a son." She paused, and then added, "And your brother is now married."

"But I don't think we need to—"

Kerri gently interrupted him. "You don't want to disrespect your father by moving this portrait."

"Exactly."

"I know your father would agree that it is time to move this to the study."

Sophie appeared behind him. "If you're going to make another painting, can we have Richard and Malik in it?"

"Why?" Kerri asked.

"A long time ago, Asbel showed me this painting. He said that it was of his family and that family is the most important thing. Richard and Malik are important to us, so they're family."

Asbel smiled. "I can't really argue with that."

"Very well," Kerri said. "I just hope you are able to sit still this time."

And this time, the painting just laughed.


End file.
